I Still Love You
by MalevolentDarkness16
Summary: "I love you, Cross Chop my heart and hope to faint. Through any Hurricane, Blizzard, Heat Wave, or Earthquake, we'll always be together. You still love me; and I still love you," Delia declared and kissed her husband once more. One shot!


**A/N: This is just a one shot I thought about doing. I keep forgetting that I can do that on this website so I kept thinking why not. I hope you all like it, as I was thinking about this for a while. Oh, and this will remain a one-shot, because I haven't really thought of an expansion. Also note that this will be a lemon and I hope a pretty damn good one at that. Alright, enough rambling, let's begin.**

* * *

In the vast region of Kanto, a certain young boy along with his best Pokémon friend and two traveling companions were saying goodbye to the boy's mother. They were heading off to the Johto region for Ash's second journey, but not without saying goodbye to his mother and residents of his hometown.

"I'm going to miss you mom," Ash enveloped his mother Delia in a loving embrace, which she gladly returned.

"I'm going to miss you too sweetie," she kissed the top of Ash's head, much to his embarrassment, and his friends' laughter. Delia then petted the top of Pikachu's head, earning a soft 'Cha~' from the thunder producing Pokémon. "Look after my little boy Pikachu; he can be a handful."

"Moooom," Ash pouted a little. He knows his mother is just teasing him, but it never gets old with her.

"You have no idea/Pikachu," Pikachu, Misty, and Brock sighed at the same time, earning a glare from their aspiring Pokémon Master. Delia giggled with her hand in front of her mouth. She was watching her boy leave for the second time on a long adventure; it always brought a tear to her eye whenever he left, but he was growing up and she couldn't anything about that. Still, it doesn't keep her from worrying so much. Ash is her precious boy; if anything were to happen to him…no, she mustn't think like that. It will only make her sadder.

"Mimey, take good care of mother for me, okay?" Ash asked the psychic-type mime.

"Mime, Mr. Mime," the Pokémon nodded confidently and pounded his puffed out chest. He and Ash shared a quick hug before the boy gave him mom one last embrace.

"I'll come back when I win the Silver Conference; then we can spend some quality mother-son time," he gave her his big signature grin, bringing a beautiful and warm smile to his mother's lips. She could feel her tears swelling up, but managed to hold them back. Her son has grown into a fine young man, even though he's only twelve, and become quite the handsome one at that. Why if she didn't know any better, she would say that Misty couldn't keep her eyes off the young male Ketchum.

"I'll be waiting Ash; give it everything you've got. And remember, I love you very much," she crushed him with her hug.

"I love you too mom," he said quickly, the air leaving his lungs like a vacuum cleaner sucking up debris and dust. "Can't…breathe."

"Oh honey, still can't survive a hug. Don't you and Misty hug a lot?" Delia released her son and smiled at his and Misty's reaction. A bright red blush appeared on both of their faces.

"We don't do that!" They denied adamantly, their blush still there. In the back, Brock and Pikachu were trying their hardest to keep their laughter from getting out of control, but it was a hard endeavor. Delia giggled again, as well as Mr. Mime. He loved it when people teased Ash and Misty about each other. Ash may not see the reason, but Misty knew very well; her secret crush on the raven haired trainer was only visible to the observant eye, which means Ash isn't too observant in that regard.

"I'm just teasing," Ash's mother said, much to the 'couple's' relief. "Now, you better go or you'll miss the ferry."

"Oh no you're right! Let's go guys!" Ash was about to take off.

"Hold it right there mister!" Delia placed her hands on her hips and pouted hurtfully. Ash stopped in his tracks and faced his mother.

"Yes mom?" He asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Delia tapped her turned cheek, which made Ash turn a whole new shade of red at the gesture. He knew what his mother wanted. He had no qualms against it, except when he has to do it in public or in this case, when others are around.

"Mom, not in front of the others," Ash pleaded, but his plan had negative results, as his mother began to cry, her hands covering her face.

"Oh, my little boy is so grown up that he doesn't want to kiss mommy goodbye anymore," she cried. A sniffle escaped her mouth as she 'cried.' However, everyone except Ash knew she was just trying to guilt trip him and just decided to play along. "It's okay, I understand. I'll just wait here with Mimey, no guarantee that my little boy will return safely, all just because he didn't want to kiss his mother goodbye."

"Ash; I am disappointed," Brock shook his head with a fake angry stare. "How could you do that to your poor mother?"

"But."

"Your mother is always worried sick about you and yet you deny her one simple kiss on the cheek; I didn't think you could be so heartless Ash," Misty crossed her arms and turned her head with a hmph.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pikapi," even Pikachu shook his head with his tiny arms crossed. Ash looked between his 'hurt' mother and 'angry' friends, even Mr. Mime showed disappointment in his eyes, which were glaring at the trainer in question. He hated seeing his mother upset or anything negative; and to make her cry was completely unacceptable. He's kissed his mother on the cheek before, just not in public or in front of others as mentioned before; however, he made his mother cry and that was not what a good son does.

"Okay, I'll do it," Ash sighed in utter defeat, missing the secret victory grin his friends and mother wore. He approached his mother and gently planted a kiss on her cheek.

"That's better," she said and hugged him one last time. "Stay safe Ashy; and good luck."

"Thanks mom; I'll see you soon," he backed away from the house, waving goodbye to his mother and Pokémon maid. "Bye mom, love you! Take care Mr. Mime!"

"Bye sweetie; I love you too," Delia waved back. "And don't forget to change your underwear!"

"Mime, Mime!" Mimey did as well.

"MOOOOM!" Ash's voice came over the horizon, causing the two to laugh. They waited until the trio was out of sight. Delia let out a sigh. Her baby boy was gone again on another adventure; she'll miss him for certain. As a mother, she can't help but be proud of her son. He's grown a lot stronger since the start of his journey, met and obtain and ton of new friends and Pokémon, and still hasn't lost that energy that makes Delia so happy. Still, as a mother, she also can't help but worry about him. While he may have some experience now on a journey, Ash is still rash and reckless, which is one of the things Delia worries about the most. But, there's nothing she can do about it. All she can do is have faith in Ash, which she does immensely, but still, her motherly instincts won't make the worrying any better.

"He's gone again Mimey," she watched the horizon where his son and friends were going. "I'm going to miss him."

"Mime," the psychic Pokémon patted the woman on her back, bringing back her smile.

"You're right; he'll be fine. He's got Pikachu, Misty, and Brock with him. He'll be fine."

* * *

Standing on a hill in the far distance, one man watched the entire scene unfold. It took everything not to laugh at how the young boy was so easily fooled by his mother's trick, but then again, a son or daughter should never make their mother or father cry or angry. He smiled widely at how much the young boy has grown. The man knew Ash would go very far in life.

"You've grown well my son; I'm proud," he said to himself. The hill he stood on provided a great view of the town he used to reside in. The place was still peaceful and serene with lush green trees and fields, beautiful springs and waterfalls, and a cornucopia of Pokémon happily frolicking through the green grass. The houses were still just as he remember, except they were a little bit bigger to him. Of course the biggest resident was Prof. Oak's lab, the largest establishment of the town. However, the house he was mainly focused on was the house Ash said goodbye to his mother at. He was staring at Delia with the biggest eyes, most star struck eyes. And how could he not? His breath was taken away when he spotted Delia. There are millions of words in a dictionary; and none of them could describe how beautiful she was. In short terms, Delia was more beautiful than any goddess, any models; she was the true definition of the word beauty. His heart was pounding vehemently against his chest as a bright red blush crept onto his cheeks. It's been a long time since he saw her, but he wasn't expecting her to still be so drop dead gorgeous.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, intense nervousness pressing down his shoulders. His main task was just to see how the town was, but he received much, much more. Not only did he see his still growing up son, he also saw the most beautiful woman still there and smiling ever so beautiful like he remembered. The way she looked, that stunning head of brown hair perfectly framing that gorgeous face and stunning brown eyes. Her flat stomach complimented by that heavenly figure and large womanly chest stood out the most along with her unimaginably smooth and sexy legs. Even from where he stood, he could see those beautiful legs shining like a star in the night sky. He was mesmerized by her stunning form and beautiful nature; and when she turned to head inside the house, the man caught a brief glimpse of her well-toned, round, and definitely firm buttocks. He says firm because he remembers the days of fondling that woman in the past, kneading her succulent breasts, sliding his fingers down her magnificent body like a slithering snake; it was beyond amazing. It sent both through a plethora of ecstasy, where they moaned the other's name as they went at like Bunearies in heat.

The man's smile grew wider as he remembered those days, but he forgot that his pokédex was poking through his pants. When he noticed, he quickly suppressed those thoughts and went back to staring at the town. His eyes would often drift to Delia's house, where he could see Mr. Mime doing…chores?

"Hm, so that's what the Mr. Mime does. I guess with Ash gone, she'll need a couple of more hands around the house," he spoke aloud, not like anyone will hear him since he's all alone. He even left his Pokémon at his secret cabin at Mt. Silver to make his visit, well his Charizard dropped him off at the town entrance and flew back, but he still made the visit damn it. He was damn sure glad too. The man was able to see his son before he left and see how Delia was doing, but he couldn't shake the pang of guilt swelling up in his chest. That smile slowly and slowly deteriorating until a forlorn thin line took its place on his face. He did remember all the stuff he and Delia did, but that was a long time ago, back where he ACTUALLY stayed around with her. Now the years have gone by and he hasn't really seen his family since. He still kept in touch with the professor, but he never talked to Delia except for the letters and gifts he sent her. The letters come whenever the man is able and they come frequently as opposed to video phoning her. The gifts come on special occasions, like birthdays and Christmas; he even sent his son some presents when he could, but now that he think about it, Delia might not have given them to Ash. He can't blame her though.

"Man, it's been a long time," he sighed. The man still loves her, cares deeply about her, and wants nothing more than to keep her and his family safe. That's the reason why he left, not to go on a journey, but to keep his close ones safe from harm. He had to make up a lie on the spot, as telling her the truth would only make her adamant about him leaving. She would complain, demand, and beg he stay, that they can handle it together, but he didn't want that. He would rather die than put his family in harm's way. So he lied and said he would be going on a journey, but now that he's back, he can't leave without seeing her directly. He can't leave without her seeing him again, even if she's angry with him, he doesn't care; he will find a way.

The man stretched his arms out and watched the house. He could see Mr. Mime walking down the street, most likely going to the grocery store. Perfect. The man quickly made his way down the hill and through the town, stopping at the door of the woman he fell in love with many years ago, but hasn't seen in a long time. There's no denying that she will be livid when she sees him; however, he has a way around that. It just had to work.

He felt his heart still thumping against his chest as he attempted to knock on the door. The problem wasn't nervousness, it was mainly guilt. He knows Delia will tear him a new one, no scratch that. She will rip him a new one, heal him up, tear him another new one, and then repeat the process many times over.

Knock! Knock! He set his plan in motion.

"Coming!" He heard Delia's voice approaching. It brought a massive blush to his face when he heard it. Her voice was angelic, symphonic, like a beautiful siren was singing gently in his ear and guiding him to his demise, which is partially correct considering who he's about to talk to. The thumping of his heart increased dramatically as he waited, which felt like an eternity.

Delia casually approached the door, pondering who it could be knocking. Probably one of the neighbors or Prof. Oak just checking up on her to see if she's okay with Ash being gone. Everyone knew how much Delia cares about her baby boy so it wouldn't surprise her if someone did come just to check up on her.

"Yes? How can I?" Her sentence stopped when she saw the man standing at the door. He was like an older version of Ash with shinier hair. He wore a red and white hat over his head with a pokèball symbol on it, a black t-shirt under a red and white button down collared shirt, black fingerless gloves, long blue jeans, and white and red shoes. Delia's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, she was that stunned.

"Hey Hanako, did you miss me?" the man waved with a smile and faint blush on his cheeks. He was nearly floored while looking at her beauty. She was even more stunning up close. Delia continued to stare at the man with a stunned expression. He was exactly like an older version of Ash, but no, that's not why she's stunned. She knew who this man was as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"Hanako?" The man said again.

"What are you doing here?" Delia spoke, making the man flinch back. He wasn't such hostility so soon or the venom laced within the words she interrogated him with. As for Delia, her eyes narrowed intensely, her brows furrowed angrily. She gripped the door frame tightly, trying to keep her anger contained, but she couldn't.

"W-Wh-What?" the man replied.

"I asked what you are doing here, Red!" Delia screamed at the man, who shrunk back from her intense leer. If he was a Pokémon, his defenses would be so low right now that even Splash would cause major damage, and it causes no damage!

Delia reacted exactly the man assumed she would, hostile. She was emanating rage from her entire form. She released the door and balled her fists up, clenching them tightly as if she was ready to punch the man square in the face. While she was fuming, Red was taking in her beauty. He will admit that Delia went from stunning to damn right sexy when she got angry, but she also became incredibly strong and scary.

Red held his hand up to signify his peace. "I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you're thinking."

"Then why are you here?" Delia asked again, her venom becoming more and more poisonous. The move Toxic would pale in comparison to how much poison is laced within Delia's words; she was beyond furious. Why was _he_ here? What did _he_ come for and when will _he_ leave?

"Well I was coming to see how the town was fairing," Red answered cautiously. "At first, I came to see what was happening, but then I saw you and decided to see how you were doing."

"Well as you can see, I'm doing great," Delia stated. Red nodded back, sweat rolling down the side of his face. He had to look Delia in the eye as he spoke, or else he'll be in much bigger trouble.

"Yeah, I can see that," he smiled. He could see part of the inside. It brought a good sense of nostalgia to him as the memories flooded to him. The opposite could be said about Delia. She was absolutely livid and became even more so the longer Red stood outside before her. If Mr. Mime was here, she would have him blast Red away with a Psychic attack, but she sent the Pokémon to get some groceries. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Yes I mind," she told him.

"Come on Hanako; don't be that way," Red was pushing his luck now. His idea was to warm her up so she wouldn't think about her anger towards him; however, he was proven wrong.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screamed and forced Red back. She stomped her right foot and got into Red's face, poking his chest roughly. "You have no right to call me that, no place in using that name, and absolutely not my consent to use said name anymore! Do you understand?!"

"Yes! Loud and clear," Red squeaked. His blush returned full force as his eyes wandered down and saw a bit of Delia's cleavage. His eyes remained transfixed on her smooth, creamy, and flawless skin.

"Good, then if that's all you've come to do, you can leave now," Delia's angry voice snapped Red out of his thoughts. His eyes went back to hers, but slowly descended to her lips.

"Wait; can I at least see how things have changed? I won't stay long, just twenty minutes at the most, promise. After twenty minutes, not a second more, I will leave. All I ask is twenty minutes to see the house, please."

Delia was ready to say no again, but she forgot how stubborn Red can be. He won't stop asking until she lets him, which she doesn't want, but if it gets him out of her hair.

"Fine, but ONLY twenty minutes," Delia folded her arms under her ample chest. The motion made them push up a little, exposing more of her cleavage, which Red stared at again. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep his hormones in check. He was just given permission to enter his old house; he can't afford to do anything stupid that will get him kicked out.

"Thank you," he smiled back. "I promise that I will leave as soon as time is up; you have my word."

"I'll be watching you," she ushered him inside, keeping her eyes completely focused on his movements. She was so blinded by her anger that she didn't notice her visitor checking her out.

Red stepped into the nice clean house. The entire place was spotless from counter to floorboard. Not a speck of dust appeared on Red's dragging finger as he tested the end table.

"Man this place brings back memories," he smiled. He noticed the pictures by the door entrance and took a look at them. Most of them were filled with Ash and his mom when the former was younger. Both were smiling happily, their joyous smiles flashing brightly in the captured picture. He noticed some new ones, like some of Ash's awards he received during his Kanto journey and Orange Island journey. However, there weren't any pictures with Red in them.

"I see you put some new pictures. What's this one?" He pointed to the one with Ash in the Orange Island, hiding the hurt feeling of not being in any of the pictures. Delia looked at the picture Red was referring too and smiled sincerely, which didn't go unnoticed by Red.

"That's when my son participated in the Orange Island Archipelago. He was up against some of the strongest trainers he's ever faced, but he managed to overcome them and take first place," she recalled the day Ash returned with the trophy and badges of the Orange Islands. To say Delia was ecstatic would be a serious understatement. She was so proud of her son that she nearly broke his spine with her hug.

"You're really proud of him huh?" Red asked back. He too was proud to know how his son overcame the Orange League. If only he could've been there to see him win.

"I am; he's made me a very proud mother," Delia sighed happily. However, she realized how the situation turned and frowned again at Red, who was already busy looking at more photos. "But that's none of your concern."

"I see. You know it's been a long time since I was here; you've really kept the house in great shape, especially after the accidents I caused. Remember when I almost set the house on fire trying to cook?"

"Not almost, you did," Delia pointed out, but she smiled at the memory of that event. _'Wait. Why am I smiling? I shouldn't be smiling? I should be screaming at him! UGH! How much longer?'_

Red laughed back and scratched the back of his head. "Hey we managed to put the fire out; and I did clean up the mess. I spent the next couple of days repairing the house."

"And nearly killed yourself trying," Delia crossed her arms again.

"Well, that's what happens when you try carrying stuff up a ladder without any support," Red blushed in embarrassment. He heard Delia giggling and smiled back at her. ' _She looks really beautiful when she smiles. Still as beautiful as I remember.'_

Delia went back to looking at the photos. She stopped laughing, but wasn't happy about it. She wasn't supposed to laugh! What happened to that rage that surfaced when _he_ appeared? It just vanished when they started talking about Ash and then it was taken advantage of.

"Your twenty minutes are up; and you promised to leave when it was time," Delia placed her hands on her hips. Red gave the living room one last look before releasing a sigh. He was hoping to stay a little longer, but Delia was giving him the boot. At least he got to see her again after all these years, and he must say that she is as every bit as gorgeous as he last remembered. Her beautifully done hair, stunning brown eyes, goddess-like figure, and abundant chest made his heart accelerate faster than an Arcanine using Extreme Speed.

"You're right; I did promise. I'll get out of your hair now; thanks for letting me reminisce," he was drawn to her figure again, such a stunning piece of art. "It was great to see how you were doing too."

"Flattering will get you nowhere; now if you would be so kind," Delia pointed to the door with her right hand.

"Alright, alright; I'm going," Red headed to the door, but his thoughts kept screaming at him. _'Kiss her! You know you want to! How long has it been since you've seen her, spoke to her, spent time with her? You know you want to. Well, here is your chance.'_

"You've done a great job raising Ash," Red stopped before Delia. "He's grown into a fine young man thanks to you."

"He's only twelve, but thank you I suppose," Delia nodded.

"You're very welcome; and I must say that you are just as beautiful as I remember," Red continued. He saw Delia blush red and turn her head. She was trying not to let his words distract her.

"As I said, flattery will get you nowhere," she reminded him. Her face was still red, but she wouldn't let him win.

"But it's true," Red chuckled. It's been a long time since he was able to flirt with Delia. "In fact, I think you've become even more beautiful since then. How long has it been? Seven years give or take?"

"That's right; and now you've decided to show your face after that much time has passed," Delia spat back.

"Ooh, so that's why you're so hostile towards me. You're still mad about me going on my journey," Red nodded. He figured it was because of that reason, but wasn't entirely sure. Now he knows.

"You didn't go on a journey. You abandoned us!" Delia screamed, forcing Red back again. Her intense rage returned full throttle. "You abandoned us, saying that you were going on a journey, but that was all lie! You abandoned us, forgot all about us; and you expect me to just welcome you with open arms as if nothing happened? No, that's not how things will work. Now you will get out of my house, leave me alone, and you will stay away from my s."

Her words became caught in her throat, but not from nervousness. Her eyes slowly and gradually became the size of saucers as her arms fell stiff to her sides, her hands repeatedly opened and closed themselves, and her lips found themselves being kissed by Red's in a passionate manner. She was kissing Red. Red was kissing her. Delia was at a lost; how did it happen so fast? And why? Why was she slowly starting to enjoy it? Red gripped held Delia by the shoulders as he pressed her against the wall and slammed his lips onto hers passionately. Many memories rushed through their minds at the same time, especially for Delia. She was frozen as her child's father kissed her deeply.

Red felt like he was in heaven. Delia's lips were so very soft, sending her sweet breath into his mouth and vice versa. His hands touched her cheek, caressing the plump skin and tilted her head upward, tasting her fully. Delia found herself kissing back and slowly closing her eyes; it wasn't her intentions, her body just reacted on its own. But she remembers how they always kissed in the past. It was a wonderful feeling that made her heart jump in her chest, which pressed against Red's as she stepped closer, wanting more. She didn't know when she started enjoying it, but her mind began shutting down so it didn't matter.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open in realization and she regained feeling in her arms, which she used to forcibly push Red away, bringing and abrupt stop to their heated kiss. Then SMACK! She struck Red across the face with her right hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She interrogated, her fists clenched tightly and teeth gritting together. Red rubbed the cheek she slapped.

"Ahh! Even after all these years, you still have one hell of an arm."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Who gave you the right to kiss me like that?!" Delia interrogated. She actually started to enjoy the kiss. Who knows what else might have happened if she didn't catch on in time. But, it's been a long time since someone kissed her so passionately and she them. Her heart was still racing from the kiss and her mind was running at a million miles per hour.

"I'm sorry," Red apologized. "I couldn't help myself. You were so mesmerizing and the way your lips shined was too great to resist. You didn't exactly say no or resist either."

Delia frowned deeper, her fists shaking angrily. "Get out."

"What?" Red didn't hear her, but saw her hair covering her eyes, which is never a good sign when a lady is pissed.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Delia exploded. Red jumped back and held his hands up in defense, but he needed to dodge to survive, as Delia tried to hit him. "Get out of my house! You are NOT welcome here! You chose to abandon us; you chose to leave us behind! Everything was going so well but you decided to leave us!"

Red dodged another slap and used the opportunity to pin Delia to the wall with her arms held above her and hands struggling to gain leverage. She tried to overpower her visitor, but he was too strong and she eventually gave up trying.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Not until you let me explain," Red responded with a pant. He may have dodged her strikes, but they were freaking powerful! That first slap she gave him was bad enough.

"Explain what? Explain why you decided to abandon us just to 'go on a journey?' Or are you going to explain why I shouldn't call Officer Jenny and have her arrest you? Please tell me, because I would surely like to know!" Ash's mom screamed again.

"I didn't abandon you," Red stated.

"Liar!"

"I was protecting you."

"Quit telling lies! Admit it; you abandoned us, Ash and me. You were so happy to be rid of us too I bet and then you could have all the fun you wanted," Delia was panting hard from her shouting. "Well I won't stop you. Go ahead and have all the fun you want; but don't bring my family into it. Enjoy your journey; see what I care!"

"I was lying when I said I was going a journey," Red used one hand to pin her arms to the wall and covered her mouth with the other, preventing her from speaking and possibly bite into him. She glared at him with venomous eyes, wanting to kick and punch him, but her arms were pinned to the wall and Red was pressed so close to her that her legs couldn't move the way she wanted them too. "When I said I was going on a journey, I lied."

It was time to reveal his true reasons for leaving. "I left, not because I wanted to abandon you or Ash, but because I was trying to protect you two."

Delia's eyes turned to confusion. "I'm part of a group known as the G-Men. Our mission is to protect Pokémon and people from people with evil intentions; and as such, there are many enemies we've spawned. There was no doubt that they'd come after our loved ones; I especially couldn't take that risk. I didn't want to, it was the last thing I wanted to do, but I had to leave to keep you and Ash safe. If anything were to happen to you two, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. That's the real purpose of my leaving. The only reason I lied to you is because I know you would've tried to convince me to stay and endure it all with you and Ash, knowing of the dangers. I didn't want that. I didn't want to bring my family to their possible demise. I would rather die than do that, so I had no choice but to lie and leave, making you think I was on a journey."

Red uncovered Delia's mouth and pinned her arm back to the wall. She was having trouble processing what Red told her. It was difficult to decide whether or not to believe him. She shouldn't believe him, as it could be another one of his lies, but at the same time, the letters and gifts he sent did make a lot more sense. She kept them, all the letters and gifts, but hid them so Ash would never find out.

' _Wait; the letters!'_ Delia screamed in her head, which she raised to glare at Red again.

"So you've been gone for all these years just to keep us safe," she clarified, much to Red's nodded approval. "If that's the case, why didn't you contact me privately? Why didn't you keep in touch? You sent all those letters and gifts, but didn't have the time to make a single damn video call?!"

She began thrashing about again. "That just proves you're lying!"

"Hanako; I'm not lying," Red brought his face closer.

"STOP CALLING ME HANAKO!" Delia caterwauled. "I told you to stop me calling by that name!"

"Why do you think I'm lying? I just told you why I left, what I do, and the reasons for it; what more do you want?"

"I want you out of here! You've overstayed your welcome and I want you gone, now."

Red and Delia stared into each other's eyes, cobalt ones meeting brown ones.

"You wanted to leave us, you chose to leave us," Delia started to tear up. "You didn't want anything to do with us anymore, not with our friends, not with our son."

She bit her bottom lip. "And not with me."

Red was slightly taken aback. Did she really think that? Did he hurt her this much? The waterworks couldn't be contained any longer and Delia began to cry softly, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You left me, abandoned me; I was so lonely without you. I still have Ash and Mimey, but the things we've done together could never be forgotten. I was so lonely; it hurt me even more to let Ash go on his journeys, but I knew I couldn't stop him. He's your kid after all, but I thought of you better than that," she frowned at him. "I thought you were above abandoning your wife and kid, who was only five at the time, but I guess I was."

Her eyes widened again when Red silenced her with another kiss. He used the opportunity so well that he was able to stick his tongue in Delia's mouth and wrap it around hers.

Delia had no choice but to kiss back. As she did, her eyes began closing again, but this time, she knew what she was doing. She knew she was kissing Red back, dancing with his tongue as it felt the walls of her mouth. The kiss was simply amazing. So amazing in fact that her legs wiggled a little, her womanly part getting really hot, as well as her heart and body; the kiss was really turning her on.

Delia moaned softly and pushed her face closer to deepen their kiss. She felt her knees getting weak and her lungs getting sucked dry, but she didn't care. Her heart was racing to new speeds, her hands were getting sweaty from being laced with Red's, and her body was getting hotter and hotter.

When lack of air became prominent, the two pulled back and gasped for air. Drool was falling down the corner of their chin. When they looked into each other's eyes, they never expected their hearts to beat so heavily against their chests. It was incredible, indescribable, inexpressible, no words could come close to describing it.

"Hey," Red panted. His tone was soothing and serene, sending a light jolt through Delia's veins.

"Yeah?" she responded softly, just as breathless as Red, who kissed her forehead. Delia turned another shade of red, the color. She still didn't resist, not anymore now. She may have found out the reason for Red's leaving, yes; however, forgiveness is still up for debate. Neither could deny the beating in their chest was from their partner; and neither would even think of denying it.

"I still love you," Red declared and released her arms to cup her cheeks. There was a romantic vibe pulsating through the air as Red gently stroked Delia's cheeks with his thumb. He wiped away the excess tears that fell down and pecked her lips. "I still love you Hanako."

Delia didn't even complain about the name. No, she let him call her that; the name is only intimate when they're alone. She looked deeper into his eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again, to make up for lost time, and finish screaming at him for the years of loneliness she suffered because of him.

"Maybe," she responded. "Just maybe, we'll see if you deserve to even hear me say those words again. I will not guarantee anything, but you have my attention."

Red nodded and let her go. Delia fell at first, but Red caught her and held her tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer. I know nothing I say will make up for what I did, but if you give me a chance, I would like to make up for lost time," he whispered to her. Delia didn't know how to respond at first; she was still trying to process everything that happened in the last hour. A good question that needs to be answered is _'Where did Mimey go?'_

* * *

The psychic type Pokémon could feel someone's presence inside the Ketchum residence; however, he didn't feel any hostility from them. He also didn't feel Delia's worrying, but she gave off an abundant amount of hormones, which meant she was doing something that MUST NOT be interrupted. The psychic Pokémon walked to Prof. Oak's lab instead with the bag of groceries in his hand, the color of his face as red as a cherry. When Oak asked the Pokémon what was wrong, the mime just sat quietly in a chair and demanded that he doesn't go to the Ketchum house. If the mime didn't use its psychic powers, Oak would have gone to Delia and walk upon a traumatizing sight.

* * *

They couldn't hold back anymore. The longing became so unbearable. Delia locked the front door, ignoring the fact that Mimey is still out there. She didn't even turn around and Red was already wrapping his arms around her flat stomach, pulling her body close against his. His fingers moved her chin and forced her eyes to look at his before leaning closer and claiming her lips in another heated kiss. One of Delia's arms reached behind her and around Red's neck as her fingers delved into his locks and scratched through it, ending up knocking his hat off his head. Their tongues were dancing throughout the ends of time, sending strong currents of pleasure through each other's bodies, as their moans echoed through the hall.

Red's fingers traversed Delia's unbelievably stunning body as he felt and groped her firm round ass. Delia moaned louder, feeling Red's hand all over her bottom while his fingers tickled her skin and dragged themselves across her stomach.

They needed to break the kiss, after which Red began licking and kissing around Delia's neck, earning more and more moans from her beautiful lips. Her ass was still as round and firm as ever, her legs felt really smooth and hot while his other hand rubbed her thighs.

"You are so beautiful," Red kissed her cheek. He placed her back against the wall again and dove into her lips once more. Delia threw her arms around his neck and pressed her large breasts against his chest. Her left leg wrapped around Red's thigh while Red's hand landed on her ass again. Things were so hot between them, like an intense Heat Wave attack was going on. Red pulled the band off Delia's hair and let the beautiful locks fall down like a curtain, framing her beautiful face even more. She blushed deeply at how Red was admiring her so intently. His hands certainly didn't keep to themselves, as they fondled Delia's large, full, developed, and soft breasts.

The back of her head touched the wall, a loud moan of ecstasy escaping her lips. She hasn't felt like this in a long time. Her breasts felt so good being fondled again by the man she, dare it be true, still loves.

"So big and soft," Red complimented her breasts. They were like big mountainous marshmallows in his hands, extremely soft and developed; he can't get enough of them. "Tell me; has any other man touched you like this since I was gone?"

"No," Delia gasped. "No other man has touched me; I've had many offers, but I rejected them. I guess I couldn't let you go."

Red smiled and enveloped Delia in a tight embrace, which she returned. They pecked each other on the lips.

"I'm really sorry Hanako," Red pecked her lips again. "Let me make it up to you."

"You can start by shutting up," Delia kissed him passionately. "And carry me to the living room; we're going to be going at it for a while."

"Hehe, as you wish, my darling," Red picked Delia up bridal style and kissed her as they made their way to the living room couch. They undressed each other, their lips still locked in a heated make out session. The last article of clothing still left was their undergarments. Delia's bra was discarded, exposing her bare breasts for Red to ogle. His lips landed on her hardened pink nipples and began sucking on them hungrily, forcing a cry out of his wife. She threw her head back and gripped his shoulders tighter as her hips grinded against Red's erect pokédex, her panties getting wetter and wetter by the second.

Red sucked her nipples so hard that Delia began lactating, releasing her sweet tasting breast milk into his mouth. It reminded her of the days when Ash was just an infant, suckling on her tits. Red sucked on her the same way Ash did, very hungrily. He rolled his thumb around Delia's free nipple as his lips stayed latched onto the other.

"Your milk is delicious Hanako," he flicked her nipples and licked his lips. Delia pushed Red's back against the couch.

"You tasted mine; now I get to taste yours," she climbed down from his lap and stood on her knees as she pulled his boxers down to reveal his hard member standing tall. It's been a long time since Delia saw a man's member; she had to refrain from touching herself, but the loneliness was too much and she ended up masturbating every now and then. With Ash gone most of the time and Mimey asleep, the woman had an easy time pleasuring herself, but the experience didn't compare to an actual member going inside her. She wanted it, no, needed it.

"I forgot how hard and hot it feels," Delia's soft hands moved up and down on Red's member, eliciting a loud groan from the man. "You asked me if any man felt me up, but I should you the same question about a woman touching you. Did any?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let her saliva coat Red's member in its substance. Her strokes became stronger and more enthralling. Red was too engrossed to answer the question. It's amazing he even heard her question at all.

"Well? Did you have fun with other women?" Delia asked again, squeezing Red's member to make him answer.

"Ow! No, no, I didn't fool around with other women; I swear. I had to wear disguises to keep women away and from recognizing me," he quickly responded, earning him Delia's mouth over his member.

"Good answer," she bobbed her head up and down, taking Red's entire member in her mouth. Even though it's been a long time, her skills were still as sharp as ever. Her tongue wrapped around the length of his member, bathing it in more saliva, and massaging it pleasurably. Red could barely hold back anymore; his wife's mouth was just too much for him. When he felt Delia playing with his pokéballs, he released his seed in her mouth.

Delia wasn't expecting a release so soon, but she took it in and swallowed the white substance in her mouth. She panted and saw her husband's member using Harden again. She pushed her breasts together.

"Now I'm going to give you a real prize," she sandwiched Red's pokédex between her breasts and moved then around in a rhythmic pattern, switching from light pressure to full on squeeze. Her nipples poked his member as her tongue swirled around the head. It brought a huge smile to her face knowing how much her husband was enjoying his prize. Her lips moved up and down on the head while her tongue bathed the member once again.

"Hanako…if you…do it…that much."

"Not yet," Delia stated. "We have much to do; and we haven't even gotten started."

Delia moved faster on Red's member, her large breasts squishing the hard pokédex. She pressed her mounds together while moving them around in more intricate patterns and bobbing her head. Everything in the room was hot, like the couple was placed in a sauna. Red moved his hips, pushing his member threw the crevices of Delia's large mammaries. The beautiful mother bobbed in time with his thrusts.

"Now," Delia spoke up again. "Release in my mouth; I want to taste you so badly."

She tasted Red's seed pouring down her throat and sucked the trainer dry before sliding off his member. Both panted and stared at each silently. They shared a brief hug and peck on the lips. Then, Red laid Delia on her back and removed her panties. He positioned his member in front of her wet sex, prodding it with his member, and feeling Delia's body tense up. He caressed the side of her right cheek and kissed her lips. Years have gone by since she last had a man inside her so it's only natural to be a little nervous after a long time. The Pokémon trainer pushed his member inside her, feeling the tightness of her walls squeezing him tightly. Delia's moan rushed out of her lips while Red's miniscule groans became invisible. She held her husband as close as possible, her fingernails digging into his back.

He diverted Delia's attention by playing with her glorious mounds and sucking on her nipples. His hips clapped against Delia's sex as he pushed his member in and out of her. Delia couldn't keep her mouth covered and released her moans for Red to hear. Her cries encouraged the man to move harder, which he so happily complied with.

She didn't want this to end. She wanted to keep going, even though it's only round one. It felt absolutely amazing to have her lover inside her again, despite the way they reunited. They still loved each other; Delia still loved him, and she enjoyed every second of the pleasure rocketing through her. Her lips left Red's and went to his neck as they held each other tightly against one another.

Before she knew what happened, Delia was on her side with one of her legs dangling over Red's shoulder. He continued to move his hips, moans escaping his lips that moved in harmony with Delia's cries, and his member delving deeper in her sex.

Neither of them said a word, their grunts, growls, and moans being the only form of communication they can muster. Red latched onto Delia's right breast and nibbled her hardening nipples gently, causing the woman to moan out in ecstasy.

* * *

Hours flew by, day turned into night, and the two were still going at it. They did all over the place, in the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and finally in Delia's room, where her back rested against Red's torso as her legs were elevated up by his hands and his member rocketing upwards into her sex. There was no telling how many times they came; it was pointless to keep track anyway.

"Again! Release it inside me!" Delia screams bounced off the walls along with her breasts bouncing up and down. Red came inside her so many times that it's highly likely she will get pregnant again. But after the amount of times they came and the things they have yet to make up for, it would be worth it; and would be a nice surprise for Ash when he returns.

Both were at their limits and completely drained of energy. That last session brought them into a loving embrace and sound slumber, their arms wrapped protectively against the other.

The next morning, Delia woke alone in bed, completely naked, sore, and tired. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but didn't feel her partner next to her. She gasped when she realized it and quickly put on a robe.

' _He didn't leave again did he?'_ She pondered and hurriedly rushed downstairs, regardless of the soreness her womanhood exhibited. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was presented with a shocking yet beautiful surprise. Red was still here, dressed in only a pair of sweat pants, cooking breakfast on the stove; and the best part, there was no smoke or fire erupting and it actually smelled delicious.

"Red?" She said his name, making him turn his head and smile.

"Oh, you're awake. How did you sleep?" He turned back to the food cooking. Delia was at a loss of words. When did Red learn to cook?

"Well, aside from the soreness, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time," she took a seat at the table and waited for Red to finish. Her amazement continued when she got a look at the food he prepared: Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausages with French Toast.

"You have no idea how hard it was to cook, but after many lessons and pointers from experienced chefs, I managed to make some decent food. I hope you like it," Red gave her his own signature grin, almost an exact copy of Ash's. She found herself smiling and took a bite; and at the moment, when she took her first bite, her taste buds went on a flavor journey.

"I never thought I would say this, but Red; your cooking is delicious," she complimented, causing Red to blush in embarrassment. After they ate, Red cleaned up the dishes and put them away, leaving Delia to relax; but she couldn't forget everything they did yesterday. It was just magical, a day neither of them will forget.

"Hanako," Red took a spot beside her on the couch and gripped her hands. They looked into each other's eyes. "Listen; I have no regrets about last night. You were so amazing that it felt like I had died and gone to heaven the entire time. But now I have to ask; do you still love me?"

Delia was quiet for a moment. She stared at Red's face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before smiling.

"You may have left me for seven years, but we can always make up for lost time. You were honest with me and held me like I've been yearning for during that time span. We have many things to discuss and work out, but in the meantime, I think we can work things out. So Red, if you're willing to listen to me rant for hours about the things you have to do."

"Which I am; I missed hearing your voice," he stated. Delia blushed and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Then I forgive you; but as I said, there are many things we have to discuss and agree to."

"I love you, always had, always will," Red interrupted and blushed back. Delia met him halfway for a full kiss on the lips. She held his cheeks as Red's arms snaked around her waist. They could feel each other's breaths touching their lips and nose barely touch.

"I love you too honey; don't leave me like that again," she pleaded.

"I won't; this time I swear to always stay in touch and make time for you. And when Ash comes back, we can have good ol' father- son wrestle," Red chuckled. He gazed into Delia's beautiful brown eyes and she into his cobalt ones. They leaned forward and closed their eyes as their lips touched once more and arms wrapped them in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Cross Chop my heart and hope to faint," Red declared.

"Through any Hurricane, Blizzard, Heat Wave, or Earthquake, we'll always be together. You still love me; and I still love you," Delia replied and kissed her husband once more.

* * *

 **A/N: My first Pokémon one shot; I hope you all like it. I sort of got lazy with the lemon, but hopefully, it still turned out alright. If you would like me to make another one shot with another pairing, or make another about this pairing, just let me know in a review or pm please. And remember; this** _ **will remain a one shot, no matter how much praise this gets. If you want another RedxDelia, just pm or review and I will get on it, okay? Okay. Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
